


a good dog will lead you to a good person

by gaylaxystar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Just a drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylaxystar/pseuds/gaylaxystar
Summary: Keith takes his dog for a walk and meets a beautiful man





	a good dog will lead you to a good person

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a short drabble i wrote for a writing sprint, i might do more with this later on but for now here you go!

Keith both loved and hated walking his great dane through the park. He loved it because he loved his dog, he loved nature, and he loved the part of his life he was in at that moment. He hated it because his great dane was probably bigger than he was and he could barely control where she was going. She would run up to other dogs, and those other dogs were inevitably owned by other people. Keith hated talking to other people. He came to the park to be alone with his dog, so why should he have to socialize?

His dog, Red, was currently trying to pull out of his grasp towards a group of what looked like much smaller dogs than her. Keith knew that was a bad direction to go, so he tightened his grip on her leash and tried to stand his ground. It didn’t work very well, because after a second his heels began to drag and his big dumb dog was pulling him along with her.

Keith heard laughter to his side, causing his attention to slip just long enough for Red’s leash to slip from his grasp. Panicking, he gave a quick glare towards the laughing culprit - who happened to be one of the most beautiful men Keith had ever seen, and who had also started to run towards Red with a little Cocker Spaniel trailing behind him. Keith couldn’t focus on him long, because Red was quickly gaining on the tiny group of dogs and what he could now see were accompanied by children. _Great._

The beautiful man, it turned out, could run faster than him. The man was also stronger than him, because after a few grabs he managed to grip Red’s leash, successfully stopping her in her tracks. Keith caught up to the man, not knowing what to say.

“...are you just gonna stare at me or do you want your dog back?”

Keith’s cheeks flushed red, “oh! Sorry, she uh.. she’s really hard to control sometimes.”

“She’s still a puppy, then!” Red was now happily sniffing the strong man and eyeing his dog with a mix of curiosity and excitement.

Keith took back the leash, nodding his head down, “thanks so much, though.. I don’t know how well she would’ve controlled herself if she had gotten to those other dogs.” Keith bent down a little to Red’s height, patting her and reaching a hand out towards the man’s dog to let it sniff him.

The man bent down next to his dog, reaching his hand out and startling Keith a little bit, “my name’s Hunk, and this is Cupcake!” Keith let out a chuckle upon hearing those names.

“Hunk? Cupcake? Those are both the best and worst names I’ve ever heard. I’m Keith, this is red.” He shook Hunk’s hand.

“Well at least i didn’t name my dog after a color!” Hunk patted red’s head, making  face at Keith. “She isn’t even actually red!”

Keith made a little pout, standing back up. “My friend named her, she has a turtle named Green and wanted us to match… and red is my favorite color.”

Hunk stood back up as well, “well I just like cupcakes? I’m kidding, my mom named her.”

They both let out small laughter, before awkwardly quieting down realizing they were just standing in the middle of the park while their dogs sniffed each other’s butts.

“So uh… wanna sit down on a bench or something?” Hunk rubbed his neck and asked, while avoiding eye contact.

Keith’s eyes lit up. “Oh uh y-yeah, sure! It seems like Red, ummm, really likes Cupcake huh, I wouldn’t want to separate them now…”

Hunk gave Keith a blinding smile at his answer, and after he turned to go find a bench Keith had to take a moment to calm down, because he felt like he just looked at the sun.

Keith followed Hunk to a bench that was somewhat secluded in a corner of the park, struggling to tug Red along with him. They both sat down, and suddenly Keith had no idea what to talk about.

 

_Why did he ask me to sit with him? What does this mean? Our dogs like each other, so it’s probably just for them… I hope he starts talking, I hope he doesn’t just ignore me, god what do i sa-_

 

“How long have you had Red? She still acts like a puppy, but it’s hard to tell because of how big she is...” Hunk’s questions shook Keith out of his thoughts.

“Uh, I’ve had her for… three years now? She’s actually only recently gotten big enough to pull me along like that...  I might have to hand her over to my brother for walks now if that keeps happening.” Keith felt embarrassed, he didn’t like not being strong enough to handle Red anymore.

“Aw, but then I wouldn’t get to see you again!” Hearing Hunk say that made Keith look up at him in surprise. There was a dusting of red across Hunk’s cheeks, and that huge blinding smile again.

“I-I mean… you could just catch her for me again, I guess…?” Keith didn’t know where the conversation was going, but he didn’t want it to stop.


End file.
